A Rose Always Has It's Thorns
by xDemoiselleGothique
Summary: "My father crucioed me when he first saw me in that wedding dress. That's why I wanted to make my wish come true. To prove that I wasn't stupid. To prove that I could be loved instead of abandoned. Didn't work at all. But yeah, A Rose Always Has It's Thorns." Oneshot, Lemon, Slash, Drarry. Nothing more to say, I guess.


**xDemoiselleGothique:** Soooo... I am having a writers block like fucking hell. Just enjoy, m'kay? This is written on a BlackBerry Bold, thank you very much.

**Title: **A Rose Always Has It's Thorns.**  
Author: **xDemoiselleGothique.**  
Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy.**  
Wordcount: **2469.**  
Warnings: **Slash (Boy/Boy), Lemon, Self-injury, Slight Romance, Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco, 8th Year, etc. etc.**  
Summary: **My father crucioed me when he first saw me in that wedding dress. That's why I wanted to make my wish come true. To prove that I wasn't stupid. To prove that I could be loved instead of abandoned. Didn't work at all. But yeah, A Rose Always Has It's Thorns.

* * *

_**A Rose Always Has It's Thorns.**_

* * *

**_'Entry One:_**

_I knew it was a bad idea as soon as I started with it in Second Year. Damn... I _really_ screwed up, didn't I?_

_He hates me. He hates all of me. He hates Draco Abraxas Malfoy. I mean - who _wouldn't?_ I won't judge him for that. I'm just another Death Eater to him. That Death Eater Scum, as his girlfriend calls me._

_I love him. I love all of him. I love Harry James Potter. And yet again - who wouldn't? He is the Golden Boy, The Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived, or how I like to call him, The Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die. _

_Why would he notice me? He's as straight as a stick anyways._

_Have I introduced myself yet? I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. Yes - The Slytherin Prince, The Malfoy Heir, That Ex-Death Eater that was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter's Arch-Nemisis. I'm 17 years old now. _

_I'm in the so-called 8th year of Hogwarts - It's the year for War Children who want to complete their school anyway._

_Just my luck - I share my room with that dude I was just talking about._

_I wonder why I am even writing in this diary. Pansy gave it to me. It doesn't allow me to lie. It helps me to be true to myself - something I definitely have problems with. If someone ever read this - I'd be damned._

_So - back to the story... Or whatever you want to call this._

_It all started in the first year. That was the year my _obsession_ started. _

_I had grown up with the fairy tales of the great Harry Potter, the only one who survived the wrath of the Dark Lord. I always wanted to be like him, y'know? Every boy from age two to age nine wanted that._

_But in my case, that was different. My mum found out I was gay at age three. I had resized her wedding dress to my own size with my first wand, 6 inches long, ebony with unicorn core. And I had dressed up in that same dress, stating that I wanted to _marry _Harry Potter._

_So when I came to Hogwarts, and when I first met him... My mind was blown. He was absolutely cute, stunning and shy. _Perfect. _And when he refused my friendship?_

_That only made me want him so _much_ more._

_A Malfoy_ always_ gets what he wants._

_I still remember how we served detention together in first year. And how I ran away like a bloody baby. I admit that I was scared. But when I was back in the Slytherin Dungeons, I was worried about him._

_I always tried to get his attention. If I couldn't get it positively, I would get it negatively. I'm a Slytherin. I'll use any means to achieve my ends._

_I bullied him and his friends. I mean - he chose a mudblood and that... That..._ Weasel _over me!_

_My father _crucioed_ me when he first saw me in that wedding dress, now I come to think of it. That's why I wanted to make my wish come true. To prove that I wasn't stupid. To prove that I could be _loved_ instead of abandoned._

_Didn't work at all._

_But yeah, A Rose Always Has It's Thorns.  
_

_In Second Year, The Chamber Of Secrets was reopened. Believe me, how I wished that I was that bloody Weaslette. That's when I met Pansy Parkinson. A small, pug-faced girl with a black bob cut, but a great mind._

_We started _stalking_ Potter._

_Nothing really interesting happened after that, really._

_Except fourth year._

_Triwizard tournament. He was one of the acceptants._

_"Why so tense, Potter?" I drawled. His head turned, and my heart fluttered in response. "I've made a bet with my Father." I jumped out of my favourite tree, my crew backing me up._

_"You see - I think you last 10 minutes in this Tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."_

_They laughed._

_"I don't care what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's cruel and pathetic. Just like _you!_"_

_I even stood up for him against father! How dared he to say something like that. He was right about Father though. But what he said about me. It hurt._

_I whipped out my wand to hex him. _

_Professor Mad-Eye Moody transfigured me into a_ ferret._ Then he levitated me into_ Vince's pants._ Most embarassing day of my whole bloody life. Thank God Pansy picked me up. Thank God McGonagall transfigured me back._

_Fuck Weasel for calling me_ Draco Malfoy The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

_In sixth year, I was _forced_ to be a Death Eater. Why, you ask? Because Potter had landed Father in prison. So I had to replace him. It hurt _so_ much - the Mark was getting _burned_ into my skin. It still _aches_ and burns sometimes._

_I hexed Katie Bell. It was an accident, really. It was meant for someone else._

_I was crying in the Girl's Lavatory on the Second Floor. Moaning Myrtle was also there. She was trying to comfort me._

_My breath hitched while I was sobbing harshly._

_"Stop it! Tell me what's wrong! I can help you!" She whined._

_"No... No one can help me... He'll kill my family if I don't do it..."_

_Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me._

_"You hexed her, didn't you?"_

_I felt so helpless. I threw a hex at him. He threw one back._

_That's how we destroyed the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was asking, pleading and begging for us to stop. We did not listen._

_I don't know what came over me. _**"Cruc-"**

**"Sectumsempra!"**

_The force of the hex threw me against the floor. My chest and my face got slashed open._

_I couldn't breathe._

_Potter walked towards me, slowly. His face displayed utter shock as Uncle Sev approached us. _"Get out!"_ He screamed at Potter._

_"I didn't meant to..." He started. Sev just glared. He bent over me, chanting._** "Vulnera Sanentur..."**

_Soon enough, I succumbed to the veil of darkness embracing me. I succumbed to my own dark and nightmarish dream._

_I still have the scars._

_His name is slashed across my chest. His name and some long, meaningless slashes._

**'Harry Potter'**_ it says. It's slashed deep inside my raw flesh. Together with those other slashes._

_I'm quite masochistic, did you know? I bet you didn't._

_I'm a cutter. It frees me, honestly. I cut to feel pain, to see blood and to feel the adrenaline. And most important of all, to punish myself. _

_I'm worth nothing. Absolutely nothing. Both my arms are covered in scars. _

_You can't find a single patch of unharmed skin on my lower underarms._

_Heh._

_It's all raw, open flesh. It hurts with every movement._

_A rose always has it's thorns, y'know? It hurts in a good way, but also in a bad way.  
_

_But I deserve it._

_I should've died, not that Weasel._

_I want him to notice me. I punish myself when he does not. He almost never does. I am scum anyw-'_

* * *

I heard Draco's voice echoing through the hall. I quickly replaced his diary. I had found it, open. My eye had fallen on the words _'I love Harry James Potter'_. Who wouldn't have been curious?

My head was spinning around. I never knew what he had been through. And that was just a sum of his Hogwarts years.

To be honest, I never thought that he'd like me. No matter how much I wished he did, I wouldn't have dared to dream of it.

Draco entered the room. "Hey Potter."

"Hey Malfoy."

He saw his diary lying on the bed, open.

"Fuck! I forgot to close it!" He cursed. I smiled. Good old Malfoy. Always hectic about something. I said nonchalantly, "Oh really? I didn't notice. If I did have, I would've closed it for you." I apologized.

"I-It's okay." He said softly.

I stood up from my own bed and walked towards him. I gestured to his bed. "Do you mind?"

Draco seemed surprised. "Um. No." I sat down next to him. "Can I... See them?"

"See what?"

"The damage I caused."

He started to panic. "Wh-Why?"

I muttered, "Snape told me in Sixth year that you would be scarred for life, but he didn't tell me how bad the damage was..."

"Please, _Draco?"_

He was beyond confused, I noticed. Especially because I used his given name.

Draco nodded dumbly.

"Lay down..." I muttered. He obeyed quietly, fear showing in his eyes. Fear for my reaction. I bent over him, unbuttoning his shirt clumsily.

When I finally managed to open it, I could feel his breath and his heartbeat against my fingers.

_'Thump... Thump... Thump...'_

I gasped audibly when I saw the damage. My name was indeed slashed across his chest. I traced it with my fingers, feeling him shiver under my touch. I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment.

_'Thump-Thump... Thump-Thump... Thump-Thump...'_

His skin seemed to be on fire. Goosebumps were raising onto his skin. When my fingertips glided across one of his perfect pink nipples, I could hear a quiet whimper as it perked up under my touch.

_'Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump! Thump-Thump!'_

The scars just made him look sexy.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw fear, sadness, and... Desire? His face was flushed pink, lips parted slightly.

"Draco..."

I kissed him just above his navel.

"I'm sorry."

He shivered more.

God, he was so _sexy._

I kissed him softly on his lips.

"I really am."

"Do-Don't play wi-with me, Po-Potter!" He whispered nervously, but sharply.

"Never."

"I-I... Ha-Have forgiven you a lo-long time ago... Do yo-you know why?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Because it made me feel like I've got a part of you. That you've marked me as _yours._ That you're a part of me, forever."

My heart broke. How could he forgive me like that? I didn't know. I only knew that I didn't deserve it. That's why my heart broke. Even though his words were so sweet.

"I don't _deserve_ to be forgiven, Draco..." I whispered.

"Allow me..." I said, before kissing him again. I nipped his bottomlip softly. Draco parted his lips slightly, moaning quietly as I climbed on top of him. My tongue glided across his lips, the tip touching his. Our tongues played a game of gentleness and... Love, perhaps? I didn't know. All I knew is that I enjoyed it.

"I-I love you."

I couldn't answer. I pretended like I didn't hear it as I kissed his neck, sucking down gently, but nonetheless leaving a mark. I moved to his left nipple. My lips closed around the pink bud, sucking gently. I loved the little whimpers and quiet moans spilling from his lips.

I decided I wanted to hear more. My tongue toyed with the nipple, My hand pinching and fondling the other one.

Draco was beyond sensitive, and I loved it. "A-Ahh~..."

I dipped my tongue into his navel, and he moaned out softly.

"God, you're beautiful..." I whispered, earning a blush from the blonde.

I unfastened his trousers, noticing the bulge in his boxers - which I soon ripped off.

He was _perfect_. And absolutely rock hard. A long, thick cock with a beautiful pink head, a pearly drop of precum coming out of the slit.

He looked at me shyly. No way. Draco sodding Malfoy was _shy?_

How cute.

I smiled at him.

I gave the head an experimental lick, earning a soft moan from the blonde. I had never done that before, but I'd do everything to satisfy the blonde.

I ran my tongue down the length, curling it around it slightly. When I took him in my mouth, Draco moaned loudly. "N-Nn!"

I hollowed my cheeks, sucking gently on the head. I had a feeling I was bollocks at giving blowjobs.

Soon enough, I picked up the pace, taking more and more in, surpressing my gag reflex as I bobbed my head.

I wrapped my hand around the part I couldn't take in, and jerked him off in time with my oral attention.

I ran my tongue across the slit, and a desperate moan could be heard. _"H-Harry...!"_

The salty liquid filled my mouth. Apparantly, I hadn't done such a bad job after all. I swallowed, tongue catching the cum that managed to dribble out of the corners of my mouth.

Draco was panting harshly.

_"F-Fuck me, p-please..._" He begged quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn it! Just do it already!" He said.

I chuckled softly. "Turn around." I demanded.

Draco obeyed immedeatly.

"Spread your legs."

He moaned softly. "Keep speaking like that..."

I smirked, taking a good look at the blonde's arse.

I licked a stripe down from the bone to the opening, feeling it quiver underneath my tongue. Draco moaned desperately.

_"A-AH!"_

I smirked more while he squirmed to get away. I just held him down forcefully by his hips. He just shoved his arse further in my face. I breathed in the scent. Musky.

I sucked on the pink pucker harshly, managing to get a scream out of him. I thrusted my tongue inside. More desperate screams and harsh sobs were ripped away from his lips. "S-Stop that!"

His cock was standing to full attention again.

"Why?" I breathed.

"I-It's so intense..." He was sobbing with pleasure.

He _definitely _was sensitive.

_Sexy._

_"Lubricatio."_

Draco squirmed more as he felt the charm lubricate and clean him from the inside. I slid one finger inside, feeling him arch his back slightly. I started moving, soon adding another finger. I scissored him gently. "M-Mmnn..." When I had three fingers inside of him, I bent them slightly, trying to find- "M-Mmhh!" -his prostate. "F-Fuck!"

I slowly pulled my fingers out, putting up a show by licking them off.

I positioned my cock against his opening, and slid my cock inside. Draco clenched his jaw, eyes narrowing.

"Are you okay?"

"Gimme a minute. Haven't done this in a long time."

"Move."

I obeyed, moving at a slow pace. "Y-You're so... T-Tight..." I hissed. He honestly felt like Heaven.

"I'm not made of glass, damn it! Fuck me, Break me, Hurt me!" He yelled. I nodded dumbly, picking up my pace and thrusting harder.

"Eager slut." I hissed.

Draco groaned loudly, wrapping his legs around my waist. Found his prostate again. He pushed himself down on my cock to meet my thrusts. He scratched my back with his fingernails, and I hissed in pain.

"Sadistic little bitch!"

He moaned louder, jerking himself off. "S-So close..."

"Cum for me." I ordered.

A couple more thrusts, and he cried out my name desperately.

I followed soon after, panting heavily.

I pulled out, and watched my cum drip down his thighs.

"Hey Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**xDemoiselleGothique: **I know, the lemon sucked. It's, like. 02:45, okay? I'm tired as fucking hell, and I really didn't feel like writing anything, but I feel guilty for making you guys wait so long for an update. I am continuing my stories here. I have also updated _**'Another Kind Of Amortentia'**_, but no one reviewed, despite the long chapter :S. I want at least 3 reviews before I update again, y'know! Please take the time to do so, I really love my fans. I really need reviews, or else my work feels like I did it for nothing.

Anyways, review?

**With Love and Poison,  
xDemoiselleGothique.  
(Kristy Hollaar.)**


End file.
